


All her Lovely Companions

by Sephone_North



Series: 'Tis The Last Rose of Summer [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I have never been good at tagging, No Beta- We die like Mne, Qrow is unlucky, Raven is vicious, Summer does not like people, Tai makes a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: If Summer was honest with herself, “landing strategy” was the funniest thing she had heard all day. For the majority of the past two days, she’d been invisible, hiding in plain sight, watching everyone around her.





	1. One for Sorrow, Two for Joy

If Summer was honest with herself, “landing strategy” was the funniest thing she had heard all day. For the majority of the past two days, she’d been invisible, hiding in plain sight, watching everyone around her. She’d noted a majority of people around her, taking notes of each person. She’d seen a pair of twins who looked like they’d come from hard times, both of them dark haired and red eyed. She’d seen a tall blue haired girl with a sword taller than she was. She’d even seen some of her old classmates from Baelfire. She’d even seen Crystal, the Baelfire bully that had tried to make her life horrible. 

The students stood on the launch pads, and Summer knelt down a little, listening to the explanation. She was fine with the thought of becoming a team, but would rather just not have to work with anyone. She’d be the first student to make it to the end of the challenge, get a relic, all without getting a partner at all. 

She glanced around her, noting that the blue-haired girl had just gotten launched. She was almost next. Summer took a deep breath, felt the shift in the pad under her feet and grinned. She lessened her personal gravity, lowering her own weight just enough to make her light, but not enough to make her float. Suddenly, the spring below her released, and off, she was launched, straight into the air. 

Her weightlessness combined with the force of the launch made her teeth rattle, but she could tell that her launch was so much further than the others. She let out a rare whoop of joy as she flew above the forest, her cloak whipping around her. She kept a eye on the ground, waiting for a clearing. Spotting one, she let her gravity strengthen, checking the trajectory to make sure she landed in the clearing and not in a tree. As she dropped into the field, right before hitting the ground, she flared her semblance. Her gravity lessened immediately, dropping her like a leaf from a tree, her cloak flaring around her as if she were underwater. She let her semblance go, feeling the familiar weight of normal gravity on her and sighed. Her stomach twisted with the usual motion sickness that came with sudden shifts in gravity. She took a deep breath, and waited a moment, before her Aura kicked in, removing the sickness. 

She looked up at the sky and tilted her head, before turning north and dashing off. Summer raced through the woods, listening to the growls and snarls of the Grimm in the trees around her. 

A shout made her pause and she turned, looking to the west. It sounded like someone yelling for help. She looked to the north, scrunched her nose, and growled. The shout sounded again and she sighed, muttering under her breath before taking off west. 

She came up to a snarling Ursa snapping up at the male black haired twin, who was hanging upside down from the tree. His ankle seemed to be caught in a fork in the tree, and he was swinging a sword at the Ursa below him. Summer hid behind a tree and watched for a second. She could tell that the sword was old, in decent condition, but not spectacular. Compared to her precious Waning Rose, it was a piece of junk. Summer sighed, pressing her back to the tree, and tapping her fingers on her thigh. There was a way that she could do this, without meeting his eyes. 

She rolled her eyes, pulled one of the special knives she kept on her belt out. She glanced over, gauged the distance, and threw it over her shoulder in an almost negligent throw. She concentrated on the feel of the steel, a knife she had made herself and poured some of her aura in, and when she felt that it was most likely about to the hit the boy, activated her semblance. The personal gravity of the knife itself increased tenfold, dropping it like in an instant, straight through the head of the Ursa. It disintegrated with a choked, surprised roar. 

“What the -” the boy shouted in surprise. Summer slid down to kneel at the base of the tree, ready to wait him out so she can pick up her knife. She’d worked for a whole year developing that knife set, she didn’t want to lose on, even if it was her least favorite. “Who’s out there?” He called. “Hello?” 

Summer bit back the sigh, yanking her hood further over her head. She listened, as he shuffled and moved, before there was a telltale thump and a loud “OW” as he finally hit the ground. He muttered curses as he moved and she waited for his footsteps to leave the area. 

“Hey, I have your knife,” There was a pause, “Uh, Flower?” Summer rolled her eyes. Each one of her weapons   
had a small rose etched on it, a symbol for her personal work. Her mother, Cereus Lyndon, had had a small spiky flower on all of her weapons, marking them as a Lyndon special. 

“Come out already. Why are you even hiding?” He was starting to lose his temper, she could tell. Summer hunched a little, pulling her cloak tighter, before huffing. 

“Just drop the knife and leave,” She called. 

“Oh, so you are still there. Why?” He growled, moving. Summer blinked, and stared at the ground as she felt her knife coming closer to her. She would not look this boy in the eye. She heard him get closer, until she could see the tips of his boots out of the corner of her eye. “Are you okay?” 

“Can I have my knife back,” She asked quietly, holding her hand out. He huffed, and knelled down. With her other hand, she pulled hood over her eyes. “Seriously, just give me back the knife.” 

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” He asked, sounding curious. “I’m guessing you don’t want me as partner, huh? Is it because of the tree?” 

“No, it’s because you're a person, now give me the knife,” She growled. 

“A person, really? Why become a huntress if you don’t like people?” 

Her hand clenched in a fist, and she pulled it back to her side. She hated talking to people. They never listened when she spoke and never did as she asked. This was why she wanted to get the relic on her own. She didn’t want to even be a part of a team. 

He shifted, obviously settling down to sit. Her shoulders tightened and her fingers itched to wrap around Waning Rose. Part of her, a nasty part inside her that she did her best to ignore, thought about activating her semblance and dropping the knife through his leg. 

“So, you’re angry with me, and I’m guessing you’re gonna ignore me. So, I’m just gonna sit here until you give up.” He chuckled. 

“You’re an asshole,” She muttered. 

“Thank you,” He said. “I try.” 

“I should’ve let that Ursa eat you.”

“Probably, but that would’ve been rude. And that would not have been good behavior for a Huntress. So, now, why aren’t you looking at me?” The boy asked. 

Summer shifted and growled, before sighing a defeated sigh. “I wanted to get the relics alone.” 

“Arrogant,” He said. He took a breath like he was about to say something else, but a roaring snarl caught their attention. Summer’s head snapped up, and her eyes widened at the sight of two more Ursa barreling towards them. She almost activated her semblance, to drop the Ursa out of the air, but before she could, the boy kicked her out of the way. One Ursa slammed into the tree behind them, shattering the tree, the other following behind.

Summer rolled to her feet, and before she thought about it, shot a glance at the boy. His red eyes met hers, and she bit back an immediate snarl. There went that plan. He winced, as if he realized the same thing. “Sorry,” he muttered, and while she was still angry, she appreciated the apology. She turned her attention to the Ursa’s and snarled at them. They snarled back. 

Normally, she’d just use her knives, but being this frustrated against two Ursa, she grabbed Waning Rose and pulled it out. She clicked the first lever, releasing out of the holding form and letting the machine pieces slide into Waning’s lever rifle form. She swung it up to her shoulder and pulled the trigger, the bullet striking the first Ursa. She pulled the lever and shot again. The shots weren’t doing anything, which is what she expected. However, it did make the Ursa angrier, pushing itself to throw itself at her. 

She flicked her wrist and spun, extending Waning Rose out to her full six foot extension. The staff smacked the Ursa across the snout, knocking it out its path. She let one hand go, bringing the staff around and jumping into the air. She spun in the air, before activating her semblance and bringing down her staff on the Ursa’s head with the force of ten times gravity. The white bone mask of its face shattered upon impact, and she landed lightly on her toes. She felt the other Ursa charge and she turned, eyes narrowed. 

Before it launched at her, the boy landed on its back, driving his sword into its eye. The Ursa disintegrated underneath him, and he rolled up into a crouch. He looked up at her, rising smoothly, smiling charmingly. He winked at her, and she huffed, annoyed. 

“Whatever,” She muttered, spinning Waning Rose back into her sheathed form and pinned it back to her belt. “If we’re stuck with each other, we might as well get going.” She stormed north, cloak flaring behind her. The boy blinked, and raced to catch up. 

“My name is Qrow,” He said quickly. “What’s your name?” 

Summer kept up a blistering pace, ignoring his calls. Finally she spun suddenly, startling him as he almost ran right into her. He looked down at her, annoyingly almost a foot taller than she is. She glared up at him, mouth twisted in a snarl. “My name is Summer. Now do me a favor, Qrow, and shut up!” 

He blinked down at her, and raised an eyebrow. “Feisty,” He grinned roguishly, before winking at her. “I like that.” 

She growled, throwing her arms up, spinning on her heels and storming off, his chuckles echoing in her burning ears.


	2. Three for a Girl, and Four for a Boy

It took about five minutes of stomping north for the shame to kick in. Summer sighed, rubbing her arms, hearing her mother’s admonishments in her head. She had always had a violent temper, which her mother would send her to making nails in the forge to calm her down.

She paused and looked over her shoulder, where Qrow was strolling along, keeping up with her punishing pace, but looking nonchalant, whistling. She bit her lip and stopped. He looked at her and stopped moving too. 

“What’s up, feisty?” He asked, grinning. Summer felt her cheeks flush, whether in embarrassment or anger, she wasn’t sure. She scowled at him. 

“Summer, Birdbrain,” she snapped. “my name is Summer .” 

“And I’m Qrow,” his grin brightened. “But we knew that.”

She huffed, crossing her arms. “I was going apologize for being rude, but suddenly I remember why I was being rude in the first place.” 

“You’re cute when your pout.” He winked at her. She blinked, before scowling harder, cheeks burning. 

“And I’ll bet you're cute when your unconscious. Now shut up before I test it!” She slipped her hand to her weapon, and he just laughed at her, hands up in surrender. 

Summer felt her skin on her neck crawl, and she pulled Waning Rose out with a spin, snapping up to guard the girl with the sword dropping from a tree. Without thinking, Summer twisted her weapon in time with her semblance, hooking the sword and dragging it towards her, while snapping her leg out to kick the girl away, dropping her gravity at the same time. The girl was launched away, while Summer just flipped the sword up and caught it in her off hand. 

The girl recovered surprisingly gracefully, considering her altered gravity, and landed in a crouch on a tree branch. She looked almost feral, black hair in a cloud around her head, red eyes narrowed. Summer stabbed the sword into the ground to grab Waning Rose with both hands, ready to extend her. 

“Morning Raven,” Qrow called from behind her. Summer didn’t spare him a glance, keeping an eye on the girl, who she recognized as Qrow’s twin sister. 

“Qrow,” the girl’s voice was low and dark. “What are you doing?” 

“Walking,” he answered, which obviously pissed his sister off. Apparently, he was an equal-opportunity annoyance. “What are you doing?” His voice held an edge, and Summer fought to the urge to look at him. She didn’t want to give Raven an opening. 

“She was threatening to attack you.” 

“She was joking!” He sounded exasperated. “I was annoying her!” 

Raven scoffed and glared, before straightening and shooting her brother a look. Summer let herself shift out of her battle position, clipping Waning Rose back to her belt, before finally looking at Qrow. She watched them trade looks, obviously having a silent conversation, for a moment, before looking down at the sword Raven has attacked her with. 

The blade was similar to Qrow’s, old and simple. It was mediocre quality and not a Huntsman weapon at all. Summer looked between the two, brain working. Most combat schools required the students to at least design a specific weapon, and just a glance told Summer that these two were not simple swords people. Besides, there was no range option or Dust capability. 

She glanced up as she felt Raven's glare on her. They both looked at each other, gauging one another. Summer could tell that inferior weapon or not, this was not a girl to underestimate. 

“I’m guessing, you two planned to be partners, but didn’t land properly?” She said softly, pulling the sword from the ground and flipping it into the air and offering it back to Raven, hilt first. The girl glared for a moment, before nodding and taking it back, sliding it into its sheath. 

“My brother has the worst of luck,” Raven snapped, her voice harsh. Qrow flinched a little in the background before glaring at his sister’s head. 

Summer raised an eyebrow. “That would explain how I found him,” She said. She noticed Qrow waving his hands as if telling her to shut up. She widened her eyes innocently. “He was playing piñata for an Ursa.” He deflated, looking betrayed. 

“This- does not surprise me.” Raven sighed, looking back at him. “He’s a skilled fighter, but also an idiot.” 

Summer bit back a snort. “Most boys are, Ive heard.” She offered, reading amusement in the other girl’s eyes. “However, your arrival is good. I’m guessing you don’t have a partner yet?” 

“That is correct,” Raven went from amused to wary, feeding Summer’s personal theory that these twins grew up in a rough way. “Why?”

“Because I partnered with your brother by accident, and would like to be rid of him. If anyone asks, you two found each other first and I stumbled along.” Summer shrugged. “Sounds good?” 

Both twins traded a look, though Qrow was obviously disappointed. “Why don’t we just all three go?” Both girls wrinkled their noses in dislike at that idea, before Raven turned back to Summer. 

“I think that will work appropriately.” She hesistated, before forcing out a soft “Thank you.” 

Summer fought a smile, nodding to her. “Of course, good luck.” She turned to take off, when a high pitched scream echoed through the forest. All three dropped into guard positions as a bright yellow blur shot out from the trees, slamming into Raven and knocking them back. Summer yelped, Qrow let out a surprised curse, but before they could help, six Beowolves burst out, howling angrily. 

Summer unhooked Waning, snapping her out immediately and taking the first Beowulf head on. Behind her, she could hear Qrow charging a second one. There was loud snarling form Raven and the person who had run into her. Summer ignored that, letting the battle rush over her. 

She vaulted over the first wolf, one hand on Waning, the other grabbing two knives and snapping them into two other wolves. She immediately let her semblance take over them, the knives dragging through the wolves, ripping them apart. Her semblance was already active on her, letting her float above this wolf. She glanced quickly, noting that Qrow has killed one wolf, before viciously dismembering the second. Comfortable that he had it, she twisted Waning, letting the two foot axe blade sliding into place. She let gravity take over, increasing it slightly, and spun down, dropping like a guillotine. 

The wolf never expected the beheadment.

Waning Rose stuck into the ground, and she kicked off, letting the gun fire, using the force to launch Waning over the head, where she then drove it into the last wolf’s head with a finality. She glanced up to see Qrow watching her, eyes wide, jaw dropped . 

She turned away before he could see her flush, letting Waning Rose to go back into her sheathed mode, heading over to grab her two knives. 

After recovering her knives and her composure, she came back to the group, where Qrow was watching laughing silently, as his sister tried to untangle herself from a blushing blonde boy. 

“Aren’t you going to help?” She asked, glancing over. 

“Hell no!” He choked out. “I need this to hold over her head.”

Summer let out a small laugh, and forcibly ignored the way his eyes lit up at the sound of it.


	3. Five for silver, Six for Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Taiyang

Summer finally reached down to grab the blonde guy by the collar, using her semblance to make him lighter, and dragging him up. She ignored Qrow’s whine, and pushed the guy towards him, hearing a yell of surprise from both as they collided. She looked down and held a hand out to Raven. The girl looked at it, cheeks bright red, but took it, letting Summer help her up. 

“I’m going to kill him,” The dark haired girl snarled. She took a step toward the boys and they both jumped back. Summer laughed. 

“I’m so sorry,” The blonde hurriedly said, his hand up in surrender. Qrow glanced at him and spun out of the way, falling into step beside Summer, out of line of sight of his sister. The boy continued, though he shot him a look of betrayal. “I landed in the middle of a group of Beowolves, and it was way too many for me to handle, so I took off. I was going too fast to see where I was going. I didn’t mean to hit you. Please don’t kill me.” 

Raven grabbed her sword, and the boy paled. She snorted, and shook her head in disgust, before turning back to Summer and Qrow. “My brother and I leaving now,” She said sharply. 

“Wait, what?” the blonde kid yelped. “Which one of you is my partner?” 

Summer glanced between him and Qrow, and came up with a sudden decision. She immediately pointed at Raven, while Raven waved a hand at her. In unison, they both said, “ Her.” 

Raven shot her a glare of betrayal. “Excuse me?” She whispered dangerously. 

“I’d rather deal with your brother than Yellow Thunder over there,” Summer said with a shrug, ignoring blond boy’s yelp. “Besides, the deal was me leaving alone. The moment he arrived, that deal fell through. This one,” She thumbed at Qrow, “I could actually work with.” She ignored his grin and eyebrow waggle. 

“So you’ll leave me to the blonde. No.” Raven’s fingers tightened on the hilt of her blade. Summer shifted her weight back, semblance bubbling under her skin. 

Qrow dropped his arm over her shoulders making her jerk and squeak. She stumbled slightly from her sudden mo event and ended up pressed into his side closer. Her face went bright red and she squashed the urge to crush him to the floor. 

“Or, we all go together and figure out partners later, huh?” He shot Raven a sharp look. “I mean, there’s no reason to get into a fight here, is there?” 

Summer slid her fingers out from her cloak and pick-pocketed her knife from his belt. He didn’t notice, but she was sure Raven did. Then she reared back and elbowed him as hard as she could in the side. He yelled and dropped like a rock, almost dragging her with him. She glared down at him, noticing that Raven had drawn her sword an inch from its sheath. 

“Touch me again, Bird-Brain, and I’ll feed you to your namesakes.” She snapped, then looked up at Raven. “On second though, do whatever you will. I’m going ahead.” 

Summer stormed off, headed north, shoulders itching from where Qrow’s arm had been. It wasn’t often someone touched her, and even then, it was only her Father and Crimson. She rolled her shoulders, and glanced over her shoulder to see the blonde boy trailing behind her. 

She whirled on him, and he stopped, hands up. “This has not been a good day,” she growled. “You are the second boy to follow me and I’m getting sick of it!” 

“Sorry!” He said, arms waving. He smiled sheepishly at her, “it’s just, you seemed angry, and anger attract Grimm, ya know? I didn’t want you getting attacked. My name’s Taiyang, by the way. I didn’t catch yours?”

Summer huffed out a breath, letting her frustration go, before tightening her cloak around her. “I’m Summer. I apologize for my behavior”

“No worries,” he laughed, dropping his arms and grinning brightly. “I can see how’d you’d be frustrated. He seemed a bit annoying.” 

“Qrow?” She blinked. “I mean, kind of, but he’s not the worse.” She shrugged, not understanding why she was defending the dark haired boy. “It’s fine. I just want to get this test done.”

“Cool, then lead the way,” Tai winced before admitting, “I’m kind of lost.” 

Summer stares at him for second, before nodding and starting north. She didn’t want to be stuck with Tai, but even she could tell that she wasn’t going to be able to shake him. 

“Wait,” Raven’s voice sounded. Summer glanced back to see her standing next to Qrow, who was forcing himself to his feet. The girl shifted, looking uncomfortable. “The point of this test is to create teams. We might as well go together.” 

Summer fought not to mutter under her breath, but nodded, “then hurry up,” she said, and started again. The other began following her, Raven falling into place easily, Qrow racing to catch up. 

“Sooo,” Tai began, “What’s your name’s? I’m Taiyang”

Raven huffed and stepped up to join Summer in the front. Tai sighed and turned to Qrow, who answered him, “I’m Qrow and that Raven.”

“Y’all are siblings?” 

“Twins,” Qrow said, and Summer could practically hear him rolling his eyes. She and Raven traded a look.

“Neat. I don’t have any siblings unfortunately, but I’ve always some,” Tai started to ramble. Raven’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, no,” she whispered, low enough that only Summer could hear. “He’s a talker.” 

Summer laughed under breath, “maybe they will keep themselves occupied.”

“They’re going to attract every Grimm near here.” The dark haired girl whines quietly. “They’re so loud.” 

Summer tittles her head and sighed, “I think the fighting will attract more Grimm than the noise.” 

“Fighting?” Raven looked back, and sure enough, in the past minute, the two boys had devolved to snapping insults at one another. Raven blinked. “That was quick.” 

“Boys are stupid,” Summer said with a shrug. 

“I’m aware that Qrow is an idiot, but he’s my idiot.” Her hand dropped to her sword, but Summer shook her head. 

“Let the idiots yell. I don’t think Qrow is in any danger,,” she pointed up. “Also, The ruins are up ahead.” 

Raven soared the boys another glance, but ran with Summer up to the ruins. Eight items sat on pedestals in a half circle, four sets of two, one silver, the other gold. There was a crown, elegantly designed in a wrapped dragon. There was a shield, with a roaring tiger emblazoned on it. A lantern that almost looked like a bird cage, feathers etched on the top. And the last was a chest shaped like a turtle shell, with a Grimm-like lock on the front. 

“Are these the relics?” Raven asked, stepping waringly into the ruins. 

“I believe so, “Summer answered. She looked around, her head tilting. “I’d assume, since teams are of four people, but this exam was meant to be done with partners, that if we grab the same set, we’ll be a team.” 

Raven looked at her, eyes narrowing. “So, which should we choose? A full set or different?”

Summer sighed, fingers running along the feathered lantern, “the same, I imagine. If there is a chance that Ozpin was observing the exams in any way, which I don’t doubt he did, then he’ll adhere to the original pairings; Qrow and I, and you and Taiyang. It would be safer for us to just grab the same set.” 

“I agree,” Raven looked around. “What is the bet that these are rigged?” The boys stepped into the ruins, looking around. 

“No idea,” Summer investigates the lantern under her fingers closer. “I don’t see any wires of switches. Thinking pressure plates?” 

“Possi-“ Raven sarted, when Tai yelled out, “Hey look, a dragon!” And picked up the golden crown to then shove it on his head.

Both girls jumped back, expecting a trap. Tai looked at them confused, but when nothing happened, they relaxed. 

Summer looked over at Raven, “perhaps the forest is the only test.” 

Raven rolled her shoulders, taking her hand off her sword. “Perhaps.” 

Qrow looked between them, slightly confused, but he shrugged. “So I guess we’re taking the crowns?”

“Dude, this basically my name,” Taiyang laughed “Taiyang Xiao Long means ‘Elder Sun Dragon!’ I can’t not take it”

“You’re unbearably stupid,” Raven sighed. She reached over to pick up the silver crown, ignoring Tai’s insulted yells, and tossed the relic to Summer who caught it. She glanced at Qrow, offering it to him, but he shook his head. She smiled a little at him before pulling out a small rope from the pouch she kept on her belt and tieing the crown to her belt. 

Tai started undoing his belt

“What are you doing?” Raven snapped, her voice louder. Both Qrow and Summer stared, eyes wide, Summer blushing. 

“I don’t have rope,” Tai shrugged, before taking the crown off his head and sliding it onto his belt. Then he re-fastened his belt and smiled. “We ready to go.”

Summer burried her face In her hands, trying not to giggle. Qrow just shook his head. “Man, you almost died.” 

“What are you talking about?” Tai asked, visibly confused. 

“If you don’t know, I’m not telling you,” Qrow said sagely. Summer glanced up through her fingers, noticed the light pink on Raven’s cheeks. 

“Whatever. Can we get out of here?” Tai hooked his thumbs in his belt. 

“Yeah, lets go.” Summer said with a nod. They all stepped out of the ruins and began heading back south, when a roar split the air. They looked up to see a cloud of black, circle about them. 

“You have to be kidding me!” Tai yelped. 

“Run!” Summer barked, barreling towards the trees, the others following. 

The black cloud, a flock of Griffons, dived, screeching all the way down. Summer jumped forward, tucking into a roll, grabbing Waning Rose on the way. She spun in a crouch, Waning’s gun mode pressed against her shoulder, firing shots at the first Griffons she could see, covering the others retreat. The bullets were forged in her aura, so as they hit the Griffons, she used her semblance, grinding them into the ground. Unfortunately, six more followed, including an alpha. 

“Get ready!” She called. The twins both scrambled up into trees, ready to use the height to their advantage. Summer ignored the twinge of discomfort at the tactic, a favorite among bandits. 

Tai hit the back of the fields, flicking his wrists. The metal bracelets he’d been wearing extending over his hands, covering them in leather, spiked metal plates extending over his knuckles. He fell into a fighting stance, and sparks danced across the surface of the metal. 

The Griffons crashed through the trees, intent on Summer. She launched herself forward, out of way of the claws. She flicked her wrist, increasing the gravity on of the tree branches. Her stomach twisted at the branches drove themselves into the Griffons wings. She’s used her semblance too much today, any more and she’d use her aura up. 

Two more Griffons disentigrated from her branches. The twins dropped out of the tree, landing on a griffin each. Qrow killed the one her landed on, but Raven has jumped on the alpha, who roared in anger and launched itself back out of the trees, taking her with it. 

“Raven!” Qrow yelled, panicky.

The last two Griffons reached Taiyang, and he reared his fist back, and slammed a haymaker punch straight into the first Grimm. It disintegrated on contact, and a bolt of lightning exploded out, frying the second griffon behind it. Tai straightened up, and stared up at the Alpha, and Raven hanging onto it. It raced up into the sky, screeching all the way. 

“What do we do?” Tai asked, his voice panicking. 

“If it comes down, and she jumps, I can make sure that she’ll survive!” Summer said, her eyes wide. “But we need it closer!” 

“We could bai-“ Qrow stopped as they watched Raven let go, falling back down to earth. 

“No!” Summer yelled, hands raised. Raven was too far off for her to be able to help at all. 

Raven twisted in air, and a red circle appeared below her. Out of the corner of her eye, Summer could see a second red circle appear in the clearing, near Qrow. He noticed it too and jumped back, and Summer, on instinct, followed. As they did, Raven fell into the circle in the sky, and launched out of the circle in the clearing, barreling straight into a surprised Taiyang. They spun backwards, rolling on the ground before stopping, Raven ontop of Tai, eyes wide in panic. 

Qrow blinked at them. “Is this going to be a thing with you guys?” 

Raven forced herself up, snarling, “I was aiming for you!” 

“I know. I ducked,” Qrow said, with a shrug. “If you had landed on me, you would’ve broken your arm or something.” 

Raven scowled at him, Tai getting up behind her. Summer stared. “Raven, your semblance is portals?” 

Raven nodded, though she didn’t like her in the eye. 

“And Tai, you use lightning dust to augment your semblance?” 

“The lightning is semblance,” he said with a nod, “but dust makes it stronger, yeah.” He raised his hands, knuckles out, to show the yellow dust running under the metal plates. 

“Qrow, how good are you at throwing?” She asked, spinning to look at him. The alpha roared again, diving towards them. Qrow worriedly looked up.

“I’ve got a fair hand,” he said, eyes wide.

“Good, I have a plan.” She pulled out a knife and handed it to him. “Throw that in him. Preferably a wing. Raven, what’s your limits on portals?”

“Line of sight, at the moment.” She explained. “Where do you want one?” 

“Above the Grimm, horizontal, on my mark, other side in front of Tai. Tai, you just punch with every bit of strength you have.” Summer jerked to her the left. “You guys group over there.” She spun Waning up onto her shoulder and aim at the Grimm. “Qrow, get ready. Left or right?”

“Left,” He said, his eyes narrowed on the Grimm. 

“Then I have right.” She steadied, as the Griffin alpha was only about fifty feet above them and diving fast. “Let’s go.”

She waited until twenty feet, and fired a shot at the right wing. Qrow threw a second behind, and while it almost looked like it missed, the Grimm swerved to try and miss her shot and ended up catching it in the wing. It roared in pain, and tried to pull up, but it was overbalanced and crashed straight into a tree. It screeched Again, as it tangled in branches. Summer activated her semblance and scream, “NOW!” 

The red portal appeared above the Grimm, sixty feet up, and a lightning bolt exploded out of it. It slammed into the Grimm with a thundering explosion, and disintegrated it in a wave of black dust. Summer blinked, and let her semblance go, and felt herself waver on her feet. She stumbled back, and felt Qrow catch her, his arm at the small of her back, holding her up. 

Raven landed next to them, and all three stared at Taiyang, who bounced into the clearing, grinning brightly. “Got it.” He said, and Raven choked in disbelief. 

“That was… more than I expected.” Summer said, “impressive.”

“Thanks.” Tai blinked at her. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just tired.” Summer rubbed her head and sighed. “That thing was heavier than I thought.”

“It hit those trees weird,” Tai said. “That was pretty lucky” 

Summer felt Qrow’s wince. She blinked and looked up at him as he muttered, “pretty unfortunate for it.” She squinted at him. He looked down and smirked, and she quickly looked away, launching herself away from. She stumbled again, and her legs went limp, dropping her to the ground, except this time, Tai caught her. 

“What is wrong with you?” Raven snapped, though Summer thought she could hear concern in her voice.

“The problem with my semblance is that when I use all my aura, my body decides that I need to just lay down.” Summer sighed. “Everything stops working. I’m sorry.”

“Well, that’s no issue use, General Summertime,” Qrow said. Summer glanced over as he stepped forward, and suddenly her world shifted. She blinked and realized that he was carrying her, princess style. He winked down and she shrieked, covering her face with her hood. 

“Seriously?” She heard Raven ask dryly. 

“Why, dude?” Taiyang asked, equally unimpressed.

“It’s easy to fluster her,” she felt Qrow shrug. “I can’t help it.”

“You’re pathetic.” Raven sighed and stretched. “I have good news though.”

“What?” Summer squeaked. She wanted to fight out of his arms, but unfortunately, her body wasn’t cooperating. She was trapped against Qrow’s warm chest. 

“When I was in the air, I got a good view of the forest, including the launch cliff. I bet I can make a portal there.” 

“Nice” Qrow laughed, sending vibrations through Summer’s side, making her flush again. “So we can get out of here quick.” 

“What are you waiting for!” Tai laughed. “Let’s go!” 

“Wait!” Summer yelped, hands waving drunkenly around. One clipped Qrow’s nose and he snorted. “My knife! And someone grab Waning Rose.” 

“I have your weapon, Summer.” Raven said, her voice amused. 

“I’ll be right back,” Tai said in a breath, and took off. 

“Huh, so he can use his lightning to augment his speed. Explains the bolt drop.” Raven said softly.

“Big sister, are you checking out his ass?” Qrow asked. 

“If you weren’t my brother, I would kill you,” Raven snarled, though, Summer could see a little pink on her cheeks from under her hood. Qrow just laughed at her, shifting Summer in his arms a little. 

“I love you too.” 

“I’m back. What happened?” Tai asked, a little breathless. “I got your knife, Summer.” 

“Thank you,” She squeaked. “Can we go now?” 

—— 

“Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, you collected the Dragon’s Crowns,” Ozpin said, on stage smiling down. Summer, recovered from her fatigue, stood next to Qrow, trying not to be embarrassed in front of everyone. She could see Crimson and her teammates waving form near the stage, cheering her on. 

“From now on, you will be know as Team STRQ, led by Summer Rose.” Ozpin’s smile softened, “well done.” 

Summers eyes were wide and she glanced over at the others. The boys were smiling, Tai shooting her a thumbs up, but Raven’s eyes were narrowed. She shot her a glare, before storming off stage. 

Summer gulped. Life never was simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any typing issues. The majority of this was written on my iPhone. 
> 
> I see Taiyang like Laxus from Fairy Tail. Basically, a brawler Lightning Dragon Slayer. 
> 
> Raven finds herself like Summer, until Summer ends up in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally decided that this will have endgame Summer/Qrow, however, Ruby will be Taiyang's daughter. I will explain it all later. Just a head's up. 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoy this series. I feed off recognition and need it so badly. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you have any questions on the naming conventions I've used. They've all followed the ones Monty set down. 
> 
> (PS: The fight scenes are cooler in my head.)


End file.
